


And the Ghost Makes Seven

by orphan_account



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Community: remixthedrabble, Drabble, Hobbits, Multi, POV Third Person, Polyamory, Present Tense, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-03
Updated: 2008-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Remixthedrabble Livejournal challenge, a remix of Dana's drabble '<a href="http://the-danamark.livejournal.com/136439.html">Three and Three</a>'.</p>
    </blockquote>





	And the Ghost Makes Seven

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Remixthedrabble Livejournal challenge, a remix of Dana's drabble '[Three and Three](http://the-danamark.livejournal.com/136439.html)'.

It's much too nice in Bag End's biggest bed for any of the curled hobbits to move quite yet, for all the enticing scents wafting from the kitchen. Their stomachs will wake them up soon enough, but for now there is warmth and laziness, Pippin's face nuzzled up to Sam's neck, Merry's leg curled around Pippin's hips, and the sound of laughter in the kitchen. 'They're laughing about us, aren't they,' Merry mumbles, but the others can't quite begin to mind. It is the very best sort of morning, when it almost seems like there isn't anyone missing at all.


End file.
